


A Missing Scene from an Old Timeline

by moonjump05



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Humor, Series of Oneshots, Smut, other characters to appear, some gen though, will be relationship in future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjump05/pseuds/moonjump05
Summary: Series of oneshots with Cassie Cage and Raiden.  Should range from gen to shippy.  Some canon and some alternate universe.
Relationships: Cassie Cage/Raiden
Comments: 38
Kudos: 34





	1. A Missing Scene from an Old Timeline

“It’s been hours since the grandmasters left. What do we do if they don’t return?”

“They must, or else all hope is lost.”

Well, wasn’t that an epic non answer, “We need a plan B,” Cassie hook her head, “If you won’t use the amulet and Kharon won’t help us…” she trailed off, not liking that ominous train of thought.

Raiden straightened, stern faced as usual, from leaning on the rail of the bridge. As if he had needed the support. Strange to think of a god as needing or maybe just wanting something so mundane as something to rest against, “Perhaps we have not exhausted all options,” he turned toward her, “We must consider our next move with caution, Cassandra Cage.”

“Hey, I’ve told you it’s just Cassie,” a small smirk against the heaviness of the end of the world.

Lord Raiden ignored her request as usual, she’d get him one day, “Since the time merger events have been escalating at an exponential pace-leaving little time to properly respond.”

That was true enough. She’d gone from sergeant to commander, her mother had died then her younger self got blasted from the past, then kidnapped and she had to go rescue her. And now they were going to wage war on the keeper of time.

She hadn’t even changed her clothes.

“It may be best to take this chance to reflect upon our current circumstances,” Raiden continued, “As it is no doubt a part of Kronika’s plan to keep us reacting and unawares.”

Like a flashback sequence? Clip episode? Cassie knew better than to bring it up though, Raiden famously had little patience for Cage frivolousness. Definitely dad’s fault. “What do you have in mind?”

“Inner reflection,” he answered, starting to walk back through the garden towards the buildings, “Meditation.”

Cassie followed, a bit incredulous, “You think that will help?”

“I do not know if it will provide the answer to the temporal crisis,” the barest of pauses, something like a sigh escaping him, “However, we soon face kombat. A clear mind will undoubtedly prove advantageous.”

She nodded, “Everything is worth a try at this point. You want some company?”

“You are welcome to join me.”

They followed the short path to the building Grandmaster Hasashi had given them to use. No one was there right now- the shaolin bros were still gone, so were the grandmasters. Jacqui was still en route. Dad and young dad were healing inside the jinsei chamber, electric healing could only do so much, with Sonya keeping an eye on them. They’d get teleported back soon enough though.

She could still feel the tingle in her teeth from when they escaped the S.F. base and ran her tongue over them.

Raiden sat in a flawless lotus position and closed his glowing eyes, immediately entering a deep trance. Figures, she thought, considering the bare minimalist room. Did the Shirai Ryu have something against chairs? Must be some ascetic choice- like the lack of comfort would bring greater clarity.

More like it would bring a sore ass.

“Do you require assistance, Cassandra Cage?” Raiden hadn’t moved, but she could see the spark under the wide brim of his hat watching her.

“No, no,” she plopped down on the wooden floor, unlacing her boots and wiggling her toes in her socks. Sweaty, but no smell at least. Cassie pulled out her phone and opened her neglected meditation app. It had an offline mode as it so cheerfully explained as the menu appeared, “Behold, modern technology!”

The protector of Earthrealm did not deign to respond.

Cassie grinned, unfazed. A few options selected and a moment to situate on the hard floor and she started to focus on her breathing. The app counted slowly. In and out and in again. She felt her chest expanding with each inhale, fall with each exhale. A rhythm established itself and her eyes closed- the unfocused middle gaze shuttered away as she focused on the sensations of her senses.

The solid wooden floor under her ass and ankles, arms relaxed with palms open in her lap. Her spine leaned just a bit forward, her head tilted slightly back. An easy posture, something she could hold even without the strong muscles she knew lay underneath the lax form.

The low voice of the app asked her to listen next, but the sounds of the rustling leaves and the hollow rings of wind chimes drowned it out. The Fire Gardens seemed to be made for meditation now that she thought about it. The bridges crossed over tinkling streams and stone statues that stood guard for so long they grew moss. Things she had looked at but not really seen.

Assessing the situation, reading the battlefield- hell, even just making sure some fuckwad didn’t mess up the battle reports was usually as far as she got. Taking a moment to metaphorically smell the roses was low on the list of her priorities. 

Even on her rare vacations, she spent more time thinking about relaxing than actually doing it. Must be the Blade in her. When was the last time she just… stopped?

Cassie frowned, a deep exhale as she considered just how fucked up this was that she finally had a moment because they were waiting on a not ninja cryomancer and a ninja former wraith turned besties to get a guy with a boat to save the world.

Nothing for it now, she’d just have to deal with it like every other fucking thing.

Another breath, relax Cass, relax. That train wreck of a thought was exactly what she was trying to get past. Think of something else…

She opened her eyes to glance around the serene room, perhaps to find something to let her mind drift on, not really focusing on anything in particular. Just looking… observing…

Of course Raiden was floating now, still in that flawless lotus position. Glowy eyes closed now, the faint cackle of static in the air. Floating, like he had just achieved freaking enlightenment in the couple of minutes that had passed.

Cassie suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, hard. Guess she could just deal with being mortal and not an immortal god and not compare.

She groaned, that probably wasn’t entirely fair. He had plenty of crap on his plate and this Raiden wasn’t even the edgelord that decided black and red were in again.

He was obviously still Raiden, but not the one she had known these past two years, even the one she had met on occasion growing up. Or the one she had heard stories about- the general with her objective observations, Uncle J with a slight sarcastic bend and from dad who wavered between snide and outrageous lies.

Raiden: You must save Earthrealm, Johnny Cage!  
Dad: No problemo, Ray-dude! *Insert awesome one liner*  
Raiden: Thank the Elder Gods!

Probably why she had suggested using the amulet, besides the unlimited power. This Raiden had skipped the shitshow the last twenty odd years had put them all through. Maybe he could use the amulet without being influenced by it. At least, not so much?

She blinked, considering. It was still probably worth it- Dark Raiden had got shit done. As long as you didn’t go against him or Earthrealm…

No, this Raiden was reluctant, concerned. For good reason if he could feel the pull of the amulet without ever having used it. Or maybe he had? Time was weird, especially if you were outside of it. He had confided his doubts in her, perhaps he was right.

It wasn’t her decision either way, maybe it was best to let it go. Cassie breathed in, closing her eyes once again.

A similar train of thought rumbled in the mind of the demigod across from her, the tiny sparks of temptation growing ever louder.


	2. What Could Have Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Outworld party

Cassie plucked a fluted glass from the tray of a shokan server, the weirdly blue and silver liquid sparkling inside. She studied it, considering the quite real possibility this was some crazy Outworld liquer that would leave her with four arms or grow sharp teeth or turn her into a baby or worse and chugged it back with a fuck it attitude.

Huh, tasted just like a regular old chardonnay.

A shrug and she set the empty glass on the shokan’s other tray and watched him walk away. Kitana Kahn didn’t dress her underlings in skimpy g-strings or painted on corsets like the absolute pig she wrecked in the coliseum, but damn-

“Cass.”

She jolted around, like she had been caught by her mom with her hand in the cookie jar. She wasn’t too far off to be honest, “Mom, when did you get here?”

General Blade picked up her own fluted glass, “Just now, your father took forever to pick out his jacket,” her mother had never seemed to have that problem, looking sharp in her cream colored pant suit and simple chignon. She took a sip of the blue chardonnay, “Have you spoken to Kitana yet?”

Right down to business as usual, “No, they haven’t announced her yet. Kotal and Jade have been making the rounds though.”

“They’ll come by soon enough, I’m sure. That refugee situation is still ongoing and they’ve both been trying to get on my good side.”

Good luck with that, Cassie had only ever seen one person budge Sonya Blade.

“Don’t tell them that Earthrealm works a bit differently than Outworld.”

Yeah, the only powerful empires were media ones, “I won’t rat you out.”

With a nod her mother left into the crowd. A group of Tarkatans soon blocked her view- loudly arguing about something until a flash of bone and a spray of blood ended the confrontation. The party seemed to go onward just fine once some servants cleaned up the mess. There was probably some kind of bullshit saying about how a party without at least one death was a dull affair. Or was that weddings?

“Yikes, I just wanted one or those organic fruity spongy things from the buffet.”

“Hey dad.”

Johnny Cage shoved another one into his mouth, but she had been able to translate him since childhood, “Dinner and a show. Should charge admission- they’d make a killing.”

A groan, “I don’t think that’d be sustainable.”

He shrugged, swallowing, “Looking good, kiddo.”

At least someone paid attention, “Thanks, but it was a bribe from an agent,” she smoothed down the red dress. Maybe more red carpet glamour than was strictly called for, but she had spent the last few weeks in combat fatigues with nary a lip gloss in sight. 

“Ah, fuck those blood sucking leeches.”

“It was your agent.”

“Doubly so.”

“Mister Stensland would be very upset,” she tried for mock concerned but was smirking by the end.

“That man hasn’t felt a human emotion since the Reagan administration.”

Cassie held a hand over her heart, “I’ll be sure to accept all bribes without the slightest thought of honoring them.”

“That’s my girl,” He smiled his dazzling Hollywood smile. The one that graced the covers of movie posters and always charmed the fans. Johnny Cage could punch and kick with the best of them, but it was that smile that made him a star. It was probably the only thing he never had to fake.

A deep gong sounded and everyone turned around to see elaborately carved doors opening and Kitana Kahna and he consort Liu Kang step though. An Outworlder announced them, even managing those tarkatan consonants.

Kitana surveyed the gathering, princessly? Queenly? Kahnly? Regally, “To all, welcome. This celebration marks five years of peace in Outworld and between the realms. Of all our people’s working together. May this be just the start to an era of peace!”

Cheers and applause erupted, swords and spears raised- one of them still had a severed head attached, whoops. Cassie joined in, clapping as Kitana made a short nod of acknowledgment to all and then disappeared into the crowd.

“Hey, Liu!” dad called our, waving him over, “Over here!”

The shaolin monk caught their eyes and made his way over, “Johnny, Cassie,” he greeted them with a deep bow, “Thank you for coming.”

“No need to be so formal,” a friendly pat on the back, “Unless it’s some type of consort training for something…?”

Cassie tried not to crack a smile at Liu Kang’s face, “Something like that,” he ventured with all the wariness of someone who knew Johnny Cage all too well, “Perhaps I should tell Sonya about it.”

“Now, now, let’s not make hasty decisions!”

“I dunno, dad,” Cassie tapped her chin in thought, “Mom would probably be very interested.”

“Betrayed by my own flesh and blood,” Johnny laughed, “Liu and I go way back- well, not this Liu, but anyway- way way back. He would never besmirch my honor like that.”

“What honor?”

“’Besmirch’?”

“Time to catch up, eh?” dad steered Liu Kang away, “So, what’s it like ruling Outworld?”

“That’s not exactly…”

Their conversation was lost to the din of the party as Cassie slipped away to grab another blue chardonnay. It seemed to get tastier as she drank it.

She managed to avoid Erron Black- he was tipping his hat towards her, with a wink, ugh- but it put her pretty close to some kind of decorative fountain. Pretty in an Italian restaurant sense, all carved stone and clear water, the effect was ruined a bit by the dangerous looking plants growing out of it. She leaned in…they had teeth.

One snapped at her and she backed away quickly- freaking Outworld.

Cassie switched out her drink for a new one. She wasn’t on duty, screw it. She didn’t even usually hit it this hard but this month had been an ever increasing pain in her ass and Kitana Kahn had so thoughtfully given all her guests a room they could stay in.

It’d be like the old days when she and Jacqui would get some cheap booze from the run down gas station, drive down gravel roads and crash on the farm.

She frowned into the glittering glass of wine, too bad Jacqui and Takeda couldn’t come. However, a honeymoon would take priority. At least they were enjoying themselves, backpacking through Alaska-the occasional selfie when they could snag some wifi- was preferable to making an appearance here.

Maybe she should have brought her phone, take a picture to show them she was having ‘fun’, but had left it in her room figuring signal in Outworld was crap anyways. Nothing for it now, he clutch was very cute but tiny and while she rocked the dress it distinctly lacked pockets or really anywhere to hide something. Sleazy agents and all that.

Cassie still had a holster with her sidearm though- a girl didn’t leave home without it.

Halfway through her drink she chatted with the Edenian contingent for unmerging the realms, making vague promises to support the cause. Joked a bit with Kung Lao. Then pretended she didn’t see dad trying to talk Baraka into lending his production company some tarkatan extras for the ‘next epic fantasy series’.

Dad had to dodge out of the way of a serrated blade- the answer was probably no. Maybe he’d have better luck with a sci fi series?

She looked at her now empty third glass, yeah that was enough. Maybe go get some air.

Outworld air was always hot and dry, even at night. Did they even have A.C.? With Outworlders always wearing leather catsuits she was amazed they could function at all, much less fight to the death on a semi regular basis.

Even the old blown up special forces base wasn’t as hot and that was the Sonoran desert. The new base at least had trees and shit. But it also had mosquitoes, so… was it really worth it?

Switching out her glass for something that wasn’t blue at the small side table under the archway to the courtyard outside, she sampled the drink. Fruity but a bit tart.

It was deserted out here though, just a few Osh-Tekk warriors patrolling the perimeter. Hardly enough security for an event like this in her opinion. There were wide enough gaps between guards to exploit and a few hiding places she could pick out even from her position out here on the terrace. Perhaps she should bring it up to Kitana Kahn?

The smell of ozone, then the sharp crack as electricity split the air and Raiden teleported in. Cassie blinked, afterimage burned on her retinas. That was freaking close.

Guess security wasn’t really worth talking about, “Hey, Raiden,” she tried for unaffected casual but her heart was still hammering with the unexpected thunder, “Making a fashionably late appearance?”

He turned, like he hadn’t just teleported in. You know, no big thing, “Cassandra Cage,” he said in his way of greeting, guess the starting time for parties held little meaning for a demigod.

“Got it in one,” she smiled, “Want a drink? Or just here for business?”

The exposition voice came on, “I have come to speak to Kitana Kahn and Liu Kang about the portal between the realms. They have both assured me that tonight would be most productive since most of the Outworld Council will be in attendance.”

“I saw the Edenians and Kotal,” Cassie informed him, “Last time I saw Baraka he was trying to skewer dad and Sheeva was four elbows deep in some kind of shokan pissing contest.”

“A vivid description.”

She shrugged, “All the more reason to have a drink, you know, for fortitude,” or something. Did gods get liquid courage? 

Raiden looked at her own glass, “You have decided to abstain?”

“No, just taking a break,” she sighed, placing the juice? on a random stone wall for some poor servant to find later. Would probably get covered in ants. Outworld ants that had metal pincers or something. And spit out acid. She probably should get another actual drink, “What’ll’ya have? That blue chardonnay is pretty good.”

“Unfortunately, alcohol has little affect upon me,” Unfortunately? Really? Raiden the party animal: legit, “Although, I do enjoy several fermented brews.”

“Rice wine? Vodka? …Schnapps?” she asked incredulously, hand on hip and considering.

He crossed his arms, head tilted ever so slightly, “I am to understand vodka is fermented potatoes?”

Cassie blinked, “I…think so? I just tend to drink it,” Wait, did this mean Raiden drank Schnapps? Peach maybe? Peppermint?

“Then perhaps in this I should defer to you.”

A laugh, a light sound that escaped her without thought, “Sure thing, next time then.”

Was that the tiniest of smiles? An ever so slight crease of his eyes?

“Lord Raiden?”

They both turned to find Liu Kang heading towards them, arms brushing against each other. She chanced a glance at the protector of Earthrealm, catching his gaze for a half second before he then stepped forward and responded, “Liu Kang, it has been too long.”

“Agreed,” the monk turned consort responded with a smile. All in all a rather wholesome sight.

“I’ll let you two get to it then,” she excused herself, suddenly on edge, unsure as to why, “Great party Liu, see ya Raiden.”

Both bowed as she walked off back to the party, frown creasing her brow and fingers tingling. Must be the drinks, she told herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saguaro cactus are native to the Sonoran desert, yes I have had bright blue and silver chardonnay.


	3. Another Timeline, Another Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story in three parts.

Much had changed in the new timeline. With Kronika’s defeat I had become not only the God of Fire and Thunder but the Keeper of Time itself. A burden made only possible by the steadfast companionship of Kitana.

Together we were able to result the sands, guiding but not dictating their courses. Through the eons we watched the universe itself take shape and form and eventually with the rise of mortals- purpose.

A gift- yet also a curse. For each kind hearted being there was another without remorse. And perhaps even worse, those beings that did not care at all.

And so in some ways the wheel of time had turned as it had in countless previous timelines and yet again Mortal Kombat was invoked.

With Edenia protected by Kitana and Earthrealm under my own, Outworld had never succeeded in its conquest of the other realms. However, champions still needed to be chosen. From the first tournament to the familiar faces in front of me today.

Sonya and Johnny had changed so little, like it hadn’t been innumerable years and lifetimes. Kung Lao too, his brother in all but name so so long ago.

Their battles remained as well, changed only by their opponents and motivations but my chosen had already proven themselves time and time again and so were not felled easily. This was my timeline- I would shape it how I saw fit.

There was perhaps only one being I had not reunited with. Throughout the years I had watched, saw the souls of my comrades be born again, reincarnated onto the physical plane from the universe.

I had thought, as the sands had first fallen, that he would spring from the aether as the other gods did- primordial and pure. But no, the ages had passed and I had lost hope.

Until then, as the tournaments and struggles had continued as I watched Earthrealm from my temple he appeared. As a child, with ageless eyes.

***

The Gold Dragon were crawling our their hole to cause shit yet again. Didn’t they learn their lesson when mom trounced them and killed their leader years ago? It never ended well, I’d make sure of it.

This time they wised up a bit and got some help- some upstart sorceress from another realm had been supplying them with magical cursed artifacts and some semblance of leadership.

Special Forces could and did face all sorts of enemies, but a little mystical help didn’t hurt did it?

Enter the protector of Earthrealm, God of Fire and Keeper of Time- Liu Kang. A pretty badass ally.

He wasn’t alone though, Kung Lao the respected leader of the shaolin monks and Mortal Konbat champion. His nephew and protégé Kung Jin. And Raiden, an orphan brought up as Liu Kang’s near adoptive son. I had grown up with stories of Liu Kang and Kung Lao, but this was the first time meeting the other two. King Jin was all smiles with an undercurrent of restrained frustraion- like he had to prove himself.

Raiden though, was rather unreadable, stoic and seemed much older than his years. At least until he introduced himself with a tiny bit of stutter and gaze lingering just a touch too long. So, maybe not so unmovable after all.

Together they tracked down the Gold Dragon, destroyed the artifacts and confronted the sorceress. All going according to plan until she revealed she was actually working for some more powerful sorceror and that the evil plan was in action. Of, course.

Time to save the realms again.

  
***

There had never been a time I had not been in Lord Liu Kang’s care. Anytime I could remember at least- there must have been a family somewhere, some distant, lost relation- no, my world was the shoalin and the protection of Earthrealm.

A life of ascetic contemplation and duty, perhaps one I embraced wholeheartedly, as if I was meant to do so. And when Lord Liu Kang tasked me to join his champions I did not refuse.

The Gold Dragon proved common criminals and thieves, driven by greed and were summarily dealt with by the Special Forces and their commander. I couldn’t help but approve with maybe just a bit more admiration than was strictly necessary…

It was the sorceress and her master who were the real threat, their machinations to bridge Chaosrealm and Earthrealm right under their noses. Merging the realms was beyond the sorceress’s power, only Mortal Kombat could achieve that lofty goal, however all realms were connected. Tenuous threads that could be exploited and then once established very hard to eradicate.

Knowing a plan was one thing, finding the sorceress and her master in the madness of Chaosrealm was another. Perhaps it was my own fault or personality, but this realm seemed to drain me. The antithesis of how things should be. I could see the toll it took on Lord Liu Kang. My fellow shaolin fared better and Commander Cage even better still as she took up the role of de facto leader with a self depreciating smile and a comment about how maybe watching all those bad movie plots finally paid off.

I asked what she meant, but she just winked at me. I looked away.

We pressed on and soon the true kombat was engaged and the ultimate plan was revealed- to lure and trap Lord Liu Kang in Chaosrealm and draw power from him forever.

I would not let that happen.

None of us would, the might of Earthrealm’s champions proved too mighty, but the sorceress’s master had one last ploy before being banished- turning towards me with a crazed look and a with a hiss called out-

“We will meet again, Lord Raiden, God of Thunder and Protector of Earthrealm.”

And then, I started to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheated a bit with writing mortal Raiden first, lol. This is after Liu Kang's ending in Aftermath.


	4. An Ancestor's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A divine reward.

The braziers burned low, filling the stone room with warm light and the rich smell of incense. Cassandra paced the carpeted floor, the long layers of the gown rustling around her bare feet. She scratched her scalp, the elaborate sewn in braids had been taken down earlier and the oils irritated her- not used to the ceremonial dress.

Several months on campaign had afforded much less, the hard trail broke some but only sharpened her finely like a well crafted blade. But with the barbarians defeated a warm welcome had greeted her here in the fortress. The familiar sights and sounds a balm against the strangeness of the barbarians- even more that they had not been from this realm, but another entirely.

The gods had warned them of the growing threat- appearing to her in the Temple of Enyo and tasking her with driving the invaders out. A burden and glory she dutifully accepted.

The two gods were unknown to her then, calling themselves by the foreign names of Fujin and Raiden. However, the commanded the wind and lightning- surely it was Zeus and Zephyr disguised? But they did not call upon Ares or their own Enyo, goddess of konquest and bloodlust, to aid them. No, neither lived up to the poems.

Cassandra kept her doubts to herself, serving the gods meant defeating her enemies, and if the others still wished to deceive themselves then she would let them. Perhaps that is why they had come to her, ambitious and practical she had been raised to command an army due to divine intervention.

And now, now she awaited to be blessed.

Cassandra paused, stopping her pacing and breathing in the heady scents hanging in the air. Calming.

The heavy wooden doors opened and a junior priestess stepped through, “This way,” she near whispered before scurrying away.

She turned, stately and sure.

It was to be Raiden then, the elder of the two and more distant by far. Fujin could often be found laughing and drinking with the men and was a great favorite with them. I some ways his appearance would have been easier-even expected.

Raiden though was serious where his brother was gregarious, practical instead of gentle hearted and dutiful instead of aspiring. Cassandra considered him, stern faced and seemingly out of place here. Yes, it would be obligation that brought him here.

“Raiden,” she greeted.

“Cassandra,” a nod in return.

A pause, she looked at him, he looked back. Neither made to move.

This would not do- they could spend many an hour in tactical discussion or even in kombat and now hardly a word spoken, “Please sit,” she offered, not having him tower over her would be all the better.

He glanced down, profile stark against the light of the braziers for a long moment before seemingly coming back to himself, “I apologize for the wait. There was… some dispute as to whom this task would fall upon.”

Oh? Cassandra was surprised to say the least- she hadn’t thought she had made much of an impression on Fujin, not that way. At all. But of course the elder brother, the titled on would be the appropriate choice, “We are honored,” and her people would be to have a hero like Heracles or Perseus to immortalize their stories.

Too formal? Raiden was watching her tight lipped, “Perhaps we should commence the ceremony.”

Not too formal after all it seemed, but the thunder god was hard to read at the best of times, much less the stoic face he showed now, “Of course,” she replied, more eager to start than she really expected to be. Large, strong and unflinching in kombat, watching him in battle was a sight to behold and one she had caught herself to distraction.

Well, she was not one to hold back. Cassandra stood straight, head back and unclasped the gown at her shoulder. The rich fabric pooled around her feet in crested waves of deep white. The room was drafty but that’s not what had her bare skin prickling. A smile, warm and hopefully inviting.

Raiden didn’t react as any mortal man she had known did- no return smirk or eager hands reaching out. He hardly moved, a still statue like the ones carved from marble in the temple serene and far gazing. No, not quite, he was not looking away from her, glowing eyes fixed and piercing both.

It wasn’t perhaps what she was familiar with, definitely not what she was expecting, but maybe promising none the less. Cassandra stepped forward, sureness in her movements and purpose. The distance seemed vast, but was covered in only a few steps after all. Tilting her head up, she caught his gaze and put her hands on his chest.

His eyes dropped to her hands, staring curiously like he hadn’t expected them to be there. His strange foreign garb was soft over a broad chest, “How does this come off?” she asked with a slight tug to the fabric and the corners of her mouth.

A long pause, then his hands slowly came up and took hers away, settling them down against her sides and then stepping back, “This is…not…” he trailed off without elaboration or explanation.

Cassandra’s tentative smile dropped off, “Are you reneging on your promise?” she asked harshly, not caring that she was speaking to a god. She had thought his word would mean something more- especially to her.

He straightened, “Have a care-”

“I have done all you asked,” she cut him off, arms crossing over her bare chest, “And even that which you have not! Or did you think your distant instructions or Fujin’s easy jokes were both enough to win a prolonged military campaign?”

“The mortal’s defense of the realm is essential,” Raiden started explaining in his methodical way, only a slight strain in his voice, “And your own contribution integral.”

She eyed him wearily, “And now something has changed? This was promised. Or do you forget?” She remembered well enough, standing before her people, telling them of their divine task, telling them of their divine reward. That is was Fujin who told her of their reward made no matter, Raiden was here now.

“I forget nothing,” low and strangely soft, almost as if he hadn’t meant to say it at all.

Cassandra stilled, his words catching at her and worrying at her like a burr. An intimate glimpse that she hadn’t really expected, perhaps a bit more human than she thought. It was hard to hold onto her frustration, “Then why…” she shook her head, starting over, “We have our duty.”

“Yes, our duty.”

He was still just standing there though, “Then, perhaps-”

“Is it duty that drives you?”

What? She blinked at the question, confused, “Of course.”

Raiden nodded and turned away, “As the Protector of Earthrealm, the duty of defending the realm has always been paramount,” speaking to her but not facing her, he cut a strong silhouette against the bright burning braziers, “The guidance of logic a remote hand leading mortals. However,” a brief pause, “I have found increasingly that it is not enough.”

He was frowning, he seemed to have a face made for frowning. Cassandra had wondered at such a life, of how little joy was to be had there, “I’d think most would agree with you.”

“And do you?” he did turn towards her this time, the full force of his gaze on her.

She smirked back, nakedness be damned, “Us mortals have to consider these things sooner rather than later. Limited time and all that.”

“Yet you have expressed that duty is most important.”

This was not exactly where she had thought this night would go, with existential talks she was not suited to, “It is not so clear cut as that,” she waved her hands in exasperation, “Duty is important- very important- but it is not everything at every time.”

“And this time?” he asked, “Is it duty that drives you at this time?”

So that is what he was asking, “Yes, it is my duty to my people- and yours.”

“Is it only duty?”

That was not what he was asking.

“I have found that duty, to Earthrealm and to mortals, does not account for all my desires,” he continued, a palm reaching out, “Perhaps in small ways in the past, but especially now with you.”

Oh, Cassandra was actually gaping now, speechless. She forced her hands still when they crept up to check her cheeks, was she blushing? She hadn’t blushed in years. Of all the beings in Earthrealm it was Raiden who was affecting her so? 

His fingers closed over his palm, dropping at her silence, “I have offended you. Accept my apologies,” a bow, “I will make amends to you and your people.”

As he turned to leave, Cassandra unstuck her tongue from her mouth, “Wait!” she stepped forward and into his path, “There’s no reason to go.”

“We can discuss this at a later time.”

So evasive when he had just been so direct, “I was surprised is all,” she caught his gaze, “Truly.”

Raiden stared at her but he did stop, tight lipped and still but he stayed.

She crossed her arms, “Sit down, then,” she ordered again, giving her best glare when he didn’t right away, “Sit.”

He shifted a bit uncertainly, but then walked past her and sat down on the carved wooden bench on the other side of the room- ramrod straight with hands on knees. Cassandra exhaled heavily, the perhaps unusual but simple plan for this night gone totally awry. She followed, purposefully stepping over her discarded gown and sitting down heavily.

A silence, not the most comfortable but companionable at least. The braziers burned, the unused bed piled high and the bench hard underneath. And here she was unable to think of something to say. For the second time in as many minutes.

She shifted, ever so slightly so that her thigh pressed against his. He shifted ever so slightly away.

“A bit pointless.”

“I am well aware.”

Cassandra stifled a laugh, absurdity getting to her, “Here I am, ready and willing,” sitting here naked, “And you’re-” she sucked in a breath, “You’re aware.”

She did laugh then as he turned towards her, face changing from somewhat slighted to rather baffled, “It is not so easy as-”

“It is,” she shook her head, still grinning, “It really is.”

They stared at each other, Cassandra raising her eyebrows as Raiden got a look of resolve- like he was going to into kombat instead of the simpler act of putting his hands on her shoulders. They were warm and large and she ended up tilting her head to avoid his hat as he kissed her.

It was an undemanding kiss, not quite chaste but not fully passionate either. A press of lips and a shared breath and then it was over to Cassandra’s dawning disappointment as he drew back. She opened her eyes, hardly aware she had closed them, “See?”

“…Perhaps you are correct.”

She raised a finger to tilt the brim of his outlandish hat, “This is getting in the way.”

His eyes darted to her finger, as if not quite sure it should be there. Had no one ever jolted it? She supposed not. However he did nod and then in a flash it was gone.

Cassandra squinted at the stinging bright glow. It was like when he journeyed from one place to another in a blink of the eye, the lightening still sharp and sizzling but somewhat more subdued. Only now there was no hat- and no cowl.

Just long flowing white hair.

Where did he keep it? She wondered absurdly, it was longer than her own-chopped just short enough to not be a hassle for the long campaign. Even Fujin had his hair in a practical braid. No, Raiden’s was cascading in soft looking waves over his shoulders.

Her raised hand hovered over a stray tendril, “I like it,” she ran a fingertip down, “It’s a good look.”

But he seemed immune to flirtation, “This physical body is merely a manifestation of my will, not my true self.”

She shrugged, nonplussed and leaning in, “Still…” both hands raised up now to drape over his neck, “I like it,” that much closer and they were kissing again. This time she deepened it, holding him in place as she caught a rather slim lower lip in between her own.

Hesitant at first, but then following her lead. Cassandra let her fingers wander through the soft hair at the nape of his neck and down to his chest again. Raiden’s hands left her shoulders, coming slowly up to her jaw and holding her gently.

It was sweet in a way she didn’t expect, or hadn’t really experienced before, this gentleness from a god. A smile bubbled up in her, breaking across her face and she had to pull back, just the slightest.

He went to follow, but then stopped, “Are you pleased?”

“Could be.”

“Good,” he pulled her back in.

Cassandra let herself be enthralled, the sounds of her heavier and quicker breaths, the warmth and tenderness of his touch. She shifted closer, legs touching now, a bare knee drawing against and over his. Her hands roamed over a solid chest and abdomen before catching one of Raiden’s and pulling it down to her breast. Hand in hers, she cupped herself, kneading. 

He quickly took over, thumb brushing against her nipple and Cassandra let go only to grab his thigh. She squeezed the hard muscle, wanting to squeeze her own legs together- the ache building, wanting to slide her hand higher still. 

She did both.

Finding a hip underneath the strange garb he wore, Raiden did pause. He pulled away from the kiss, “Shall I?”

Finally. She wanted to roll her eyes, but her hand in his lap really ruined the effect, “Yes,” she ground out impatiently.

Another flash of light, close and brilliant, and he was bare too. Cassandra let her gaze wander dreamily over his physique- he was a god afterall.

She grabbed a shoulder, pulling herself into his lap with an easy slide of her thighs against his. Sitting like this they were a bit closer in height- she could almost look down her nose at him if she tilted her head just enough. So of course she did.

He stared for a moment, until understanding crossed his stern features, “Perhaps you take too quickly to a perceived position of authority.”

“Worked well so far.”

He harrumphed but didn’t say anything in opposition, letting his hands skim over her sides before clutching her hips. He didn’t make to do anything else for a long moment, not even with his cock standing up between them. 

Cassandra had no such hesitations, quite the contrary, as she pulled herself further into Raiden’s lap, letting the blunt head of him press against her as her knees settled onto either side of his hips. Chest to chest, belly to belly now, she let her arms drape over his shoulders as his hair brushed against her cheek. She started rocking, hot hardness sliding through slick folds and a breathy moan escaped her.

She couldn’t see him, but felt the hands at her hips griping tightly, then guiding the movements. The sounds of her own breathing was loud to her ears, the wet sounds underneath increasingly rhythmic, but no others. Cassandra turned her head just enough to get his face in profile, close up but she could see he had shut his glowing eyes, brow furrowed and jaw set like he couldn‘t focus on anything else. It was almost endearing.

So it was easy to shift a bit, adjust the angle and sink down onto him with the next thrust.

Cassandra gasped, toes curling, but even that wasn’t as fantastic as the great hiss of air coming from between clenched teeth from Raiden. His fingers dug into her hips, and the faint crackle of lightening danced across her skin for a moment before stuttering out.

She jumped a bit, startled, “Whoa there!”

He let go of her, hand flexing as he stared at it in confusion, “My apologies…I…”

She shook her head, “Just surprised is all! A little warning next time, alright?” the words were out of her mouth before she could really think about what she was saying, then echoed in her mind as she considered them. Her mouth opened, then closed.

The thunder god spoke, “As you wish,” and then picked up right where they left off.

Cassandra’s uncertainties faded quick, the sensations washing them away. Sure the position they were in had her putting in more effort, her legs tensing and her back arched to get a good angle. And she could have moved his hands from her hips, to her breasts or to her core, but the hours of anticipation had left her wet and aching and it was enough. This time around at least.

She came, straining and gasping, muscles tightening and then relaxing. Her head drooped onto his shoulder, the rest of her body sagging into his arms as he still moved her up and down as little aftershocks trembled through her.

Satisfied, but knowing this couldn’t last too much longer or she’d have to shove him away and let him finish on his own- and wasn’t that a thought- which defeated the purpose entirely, Cassandra licked dry lips, “Let’s go to the bed,” she managed rather well all things considered.

He slowed, still holding her firmly but turning his head rather awkwardly towards her, chin nearly in her ear, “Would that be better?”

Probably a bit faster, “Yes, you get on top,” she patted his chest good-naturedly.

Raiden wasted no time in standing, effortless lifting her with him still inside and striding the few paces to the bed. Leaning down, he placed her on the intricate woven cover and the filling sank beneath them. A few adjustments later- feet hanging off the side brought up and a quick rearrangement of legs- and she was being pressed down into the bed with the full solid weight of him.

She was bracketed by thick forearms and a curtain of white hair, which both moved in time with the quickening thrusts. Her legs wrapped around him, pulling in. Her hands drifted from chest to face, drawing him down at what was a bit of a uncomfortable angle to lazily kiss him.

Languid and slow, but his body went rigid. His hands holding her face in place as he returned the kiss harshly and with a hopelessness she hadn’t expected. 

Cassandra couldn’t do anything but let him, because a jerky thrust later it was over. The hot sticky reality of his divine promise. Strangely insufficient as he pulled away.

She laid there and caught her breath for long moments, staring at his bare back. Her hand lifted, but couldn’t quite reach. Cassandra let it fall only to push herself up and shift closer, “Next time let’s start on the bed, my foot was cramping up.”

A pause, then Raiden halfway turned towards her brows drawn, “Your… foot…”

She sighed, making a bit of a show by rubbing her arch, “Besides, it usually takes more than once to work. Or do gods conceive on the first try?”

Now he stared at her, fully facing her, “That I do not know.”

Cassandra let go of her perfectly fine foot and stretched her legs, “Then we better be sure. You can stay around- help with finding the barbarian’s portal.”

“It is likely well hidden,” he ventured, “And may take some time to locate.”

A smile, “We can figure it out, I’m sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Johnny's mind went directly to Fujin banging his 20x great grandma. I feel you Johnny.
> 
> I am not an expert on ancient mythhology, but the goddess Enyo is real. I think modern Cassie will be very very fun to write in the future and Raiden will be rather prudish. I can't wait.


	5. A Bad Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad future

Goddamn the future fucking sucks, Cassie thought viciously as she had to shoot down yet another Outworld monster- some type of flying demon thing? Maybe it was from Netherrealm- as she merely tried to pick up her iced mocha from a terrified barista.

At least in the movies she would’ve had an awesome motorcycle or a badass eyepatch, but no, just the usual daily grind except their self proclaimed god emperor would occasionally send his minions to harvest souls to power his ugly crown.

Maybe it wasn’t fuck the future, maybe it was just fuck Shang Tsung.

Yeah, it brought a smile to her face- one that sent the grateful barista back into a ball in the corner of the store muttering to himself- however a better plan would be to really thwart his plans real good. Like really rake his dumb ass over the coals and back again just for shits and giggles. Just really ruin his day or life or timeline, whichever she could.

Cassie left the coffee shop with a spring to her step and a mission to plan. Even the cannibalistic roaming tarkatans she passed got a cheeky salute after she crushed their skulls.

It wasn’t like she hadn’t already tried to overthrow their malevolent ruler, in fact it seemed like a bit of a weekly activity. But nothing seemed to stick, she wished Jacqui was around to bounce ideas off of but she had disappeared in the initial chaos and hadn’t been seen since. Cassie figured she was still alive not only because cyborgs, revenants and wraiths made up a not negligible percentage of the population but also Shang Tsung himself liked to lord it over her.

What a total dick, she griped as she waited for the bus next to someone in a full on ghillie suit. Cassie paused and stared, her straw making a long drawn out sucking sound as he/she turned towards her as if to say ‘how inconsiderate’. She shrugged back ‘you aren’t fooling anyone with that get up’. Ghillie suit huffed and shambled onto the bus when it made its stop.

Rolling her eyes she followed onto the bus, dropping some gruesome finger bones into the fare tray for the naknadan driver. Cassie found a seat and settled in for the long ride- it was quite a ways out of Earthrealm to the cosmic space between realms. Sure there was a portal, but even then an electric bus could only go so fast.

Opening her phone, she scrolled past all the public service announcements and alerts and found her messaging app:

Me: hey heading over soon, b ready

YoungMom: Sure thing, stay safe. LOL

Cassie shook her head, maybe text messaging snafus were generationally encoded. The bus rattled as it entered the portal, the lights of the cosmos passing by in an awesome display. She ignored it, watching with interest as ghillie suit had produced a large knife and was creeping up on some sleeping shokan. Closer and closer, the bladed edge sharp against the dreary interior, ghillie suit was on her now, the knife poised for the final blow…

And he/she cut the corded rope that had bound the lower two arms of the shokan, freeing her before slipping soundlessly back to his/her seat. Cassie blinked, not expecting the wholesomeness of it all.

Of course, when the bus finally stopped the shokan woke up and realizing she wasn’t bound anymore made a mighty fuss. There might have been several arms strewn around once Cassie had exited. She barely stopped herself from picking one up to give a round of high fives.

Shang Tsung had an obnoxiously large castle and she had to hike all the way to his throne room where he held court like some evil fantasy novel king. His lapdogs Raiden and Fujin were there flanking the dumb looking throne, possessed and rather useless to be honest. Mortals were going to have to do everything. Sonya was there as usual, sitting at Shang Tsung’s feet and dressed- underdressed more like- straight out of the 80’s with that gown and big hair. Seems he had some very specific and very bad tastes. He opened his mouth probably to spout some egotistical bullshit, Cassie cut him off.

“Hey, Sonya.”

“Hey, Cass. You stopped at the coffee shop and didn’t pick me up one?”

She felt a tiny twinge of guilt, fantastic cosmic views but no caffeine, “Sorry, it was kinda a last minute thing,” she tossed the empty cup on the pristine floor because she knew it pissed Shang Tsung off.

She could hear the teeth grating from where she stood, or maybe because he had made himself super huge for no goddamn reason. She could only imagine the giant teeth now, a shudder.

“If you two are done,” he said imperiously like he had any say in the matter, “With this touching family reunion-“

“Hey so,” Cassie ignored him, “I was thinking we should overthrow this clown.”

Sonya nodded, her usual serious self, “I agree, but what’s the plan this time? Last time we tried he held Johnny as a hostage.”

“Super cliché villain stuff, am I right?”

“Right.”

“That is enough!” Shang Tsung’s voice rang out like a gong as he stood up and towered over them all, “You are foolish to speak this treason in front of me, your emperor.”

Cassie snorted, “Great, it has begun.”

“This world… no this whole timeline,” he started monologuing and Cassie tuned him out. Blah blah blah. She caught Sonya’s gaze with a nod and her young mom nodded back. She stood and made her way around and behind Shang Tsung.

And kicked him hard in the back of the knee.

The sorcerer crumpled with a satisfying crunch, “You wretch! After all I have done for you, this is your final mistake!” his face screwed up in a snarl, “Seize them, they can join their beloved Johnny in my fleshpits!”

Oh hell no. 

Raiden and Fujin marched forward under Shang Tsung’s command, “Hey, you guys don’t have to listen to him you know,” Cassie leaned to the side, hand on hip, “Help us out for once.”

“We obey our master, Cassandra Cage,” Raiden replied like a soul controlled dumbass, “As we always have, as you will regret not doing so.”

“What are you even talking about? Shang Tsung’s been in charge for like,” she counted her fingers, “6 weeks. A season of ‘The Bachelorette’ lasts longer.”

“I love that show,” Fujin said.

“No…this cannot be,” Raiden.exe was rebooting, “We have always…”

“Dude, we kicked his ass,” Cassie explained, “Well, I didn’t, it was a bit before my time-“ a fist pump from Sonya, “But I kicked Shinnok’s ass, so I can take him.”

“You are as foolish as ever,” Shang Tsung piped up, palms starting to glow with dark magic, “And it will lead to your downfall.”

“I don’t think so,” Sonya replied, a familiar looking knife in her hand. Cassie looked around for ghillie suit but didn’t see him/her. Shang Tsung tried to react, but it was too late. Sonya reached over and slit his throat Red Wedding style, he collapsed with a wet gurgle, “Finally, he shuts up.”

“Nice!” Cassie gave young mom a high five, “But we’re still stuck in this shitty future.”

“If we could turn back time…” Raiden.

“If we could find a way…” Fujin.

Cassie and Sonya looked at each other, “The crown!” they said at the same time. Sonya ripped it off of Shang Tsung’s body, “Yeah, but’s who’s going to wear it?”

The four of them looked anywhere but each other, “Well shit,” Cassie frowned, tapping her foot, “Someone has to…”

She turned, thinking. And that is when she saw it, a pile of suspicious foliage in the corner of the vast cosmic space. Cassie knew then, the only choice they had. She looked intently at it, summoning all her deeply buried seriousness ‘Will you take on this responsibility?’ she thought.

The pile shifted, standing up and seemed to reply ‘I accept’.

They all stood in silence as ghillie suit came forward and Cassie slowly set the crown on his/her head. A breath, and then the shitty future faded away like a bad dream from eating too much cheese.

3 days later…

Cassie Cage crept into the coffee shop, she was sweating pretty bad under her suit and needed some hydration. The line was short, only one other ordering with a nod ‘Triple, venti, half sweet, non-fat, caramel macchiato’.

The barista nodded back ‘Coming right up’.

‘Wait!’ the customer shimmied a bit, ‘Make that decaf’.

Cassie grimaced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was conceived as a very serious story full of drama and angst. And then I wrote the first line and that completely changed. 
> 
> Who is in ghillie suit? The world may never know.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, Mortal Kombat 11 is to blame. Gotta write what you want to read, right?


End file.
